


C'est la rentrée !

by Eden_bskr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, Married Life, Papa Draco, Past Mpreg, feminization Harry, maman Harry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eden_bskr/pseuds/Eden_bskr
Summary: C'est la rentrée et Harry a encore du mal à voir ses enfants partir.





	C'est la rentrée !

**05 septembre 2017**

 

\- Narcissa, Enoha, debout ! Annabelle tu t'es lavé les dents ? Cria Harry de la cuisine où il préparait le petit déjeuné.

\- Je ne peux pas, Louis est toujours enfermé dans la salle de bain ! Lui répondit sa fille tout en continuant de frapper à la porte de la fameuse salle de bain.

 

Harry soupira.

 

\- Chérie… Il y a sept salles de bains dans le manoir, tu as cas en choisir une autre.

\- Oui, mais c'est celle-là la mienne, en plus, il y a ma brosse à dents dedans ! Bougonna sa fille.

\- Très bien, dit à ton frère qu'il se dépêche, nous sommes en retard. Narcissa ! Enoha ! Debout maintenant ! Hurla Harry plus fort.

\- Maman…, Harry regarda sa fille de presque 4 ans quand elle lui tira son t-shirt, céréale…

\- Oh, pardon ma puce, je te donne ça tout de suite.

 

Harry sorti un bol ainsi que les céréales préféré de sa petite dernière, il l'entendit s’esclaffer et se retourna. Son regard tomba directement dans les yeux gris de son mari, il le contempla, détailla son visage sa peau de porcelaine ainsi que ses cheveux blonds qui lui descendait jusqu'aux épaules, son petit sourire au coin puis son regard descendit sur ses larges épaules, son corps finement musclé caché sous une chemise, et ses longue jambe… A chaque fois c'était comme si il le redécouvrait.

 

\- Bonjour mes amours.

 

Draco embrassa chastement Harry puis alla déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

 

\- Tu veux une tasse de café, chéri ? Demanda Draco à Harry tout en se servant une tasse.

\- Non, je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois encore aller aider Eden avec sa valise, comme c'est sa première année il panique un peu. Puis je dois aller réveiller Julia et ça fait 45 minutes que je râle sur les jumelles pour qu'elles se lèvent mais rien n'y fait et…, Harry s'arrêta le temps de retenir les larmes qui menacer de couler ça lui faisait toujours ça quand il était stressé ou en colère, et nous devons partir dans moins de 30 minutes et personne n'est prêt ! De plus, Gabriel n'est toujours pas arrivé...

 

Draco regarda son mari faire de grands gestes tout en s'époumonant pendant quelques secondes, puis il posa sa tasse de café et prit Harry dans ses bras. Il avait l'habitude de voir le brun comme ça, à chaque rentrée c'était la même chose, c'était vraiment dur pour Harry de voir ses enfants partir.

 

\- D'accord, mon ange, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Tu va aller aider Eden avec sa valise et pendant ce temps je vais aller m'occuper des petites et quand il sera l'heure de partir, on partira que les grands soit prêt ou pas. Peut-être qu'une fois avoir vécu ce que ça faisait d'être emmené en pyjama devant tout le monde, elles vont enfin être à l'heure, dit Draco à Harry tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

 

Harry pouffa et serra un peu plus Draco dans ses bras.

 

\- Merci, tu es le meilleur époux du monde !

\- C'est normal, je suis un Malfoy après tout! Répondit fièrement Draco. Et puis, pour Gabriel, ne t'inquiète pas, il a peut-être décidé d'y aller sans nous.

\- Oui, mais il aurait dû nous prévenir avant, alors ! grommela Harry en faisant la mou, Draco ne put résister et embrassa langoureusement l'homme de sa vie.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

La voie 93/4 était, comme chaque année, rempli de familles qui disaient au revoir à leurs enfants. Harry et Draco avait réussi à arriver à l'heure, à vrai dire ils étaient un peu en avance ce qui a fait que les jumelles n'ont pas arrêtées de se plaindre avant qu'elles ne partent retrouver leurs amis.

 

Tout d'un coup Harry senti quelqu'un le prendre dans les bras, il se retourna et découvrit une tête rousse qui lui était bien familière.

 

\- Ron ! Ça va ? Ça faisait longtemps !

\- Tout juste deux semaines, pouffa Ron en serrant une nouvelle fois son ami dans ses bras.

\- Alors comment c'était ces vacances dans les Caraïbes ?

\- C'était vraiment géniale, il y avait du soleil, la plage et on a même fait de la plongée sous-marine, un vrai délice ! Et puis tu ne devinera jamais, Hugo s'est trouvé une jolie petit sorcière, dévoila Ron avec un clin d’œil.

 

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, Hugo était un jeune homme très timide avec les personnes qui ne connaissait pas, surtout avec les filles et cela l'étonna beaucoup qu'il ai pu laisser entrer une fille dans sa vie aussi rapidement.

 

\- Wouah, Hugo, mais c'est génial ! Elle doit être magnifique ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Tu parle, ça doit être une écervelé pour sortir avec quelqu'un comme lui ! Ricana Narcissa.

\- Narcissa ! S'écria Harry choqué que sa fille ait pu dire quelque chose comme ça.

 

Hugo se renferma sur lui-même, ce n'était pas le genre de personne qui répliquait ou qui cherchait les ennuis, malheureusement pour lui il les attirait.

 

\- Laisse tomber, oncle Harry, elle est juste jalouse, répliqua Rose avec un sourire au coin.

\- Moi, jalouse ? Tu as pris un coup de soleil sur la tête ? Car très chère, je ne jalouse pas mais en revanche on me jalouse, je suis une Malfoy après tout.

 

Les deux filles se fixèrent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'une voix annonça qu'il fallait monter dans le train car il n'allait pas tarder à partir.

 

\- Aller, le train vous appelle ! S'exclama Draco, au revoir mes amours !

 

Les enfants embrassa Draco puis Harry et montèrent dans le train.

 

Tout d'un coup, Harry aperçu quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

 

\- Gabriel, viens ici tout de suite ! Cria-t-il tout en essayant de se faire un passage.

 

Gabriel était à deux doigts de monter dans le train.

 

\- Désolé, je ne peux pas maman, le train va partir, bisous, je t'aime !

\- Gabriel ! Gabi !

 

Les portes du train se fermèrent et il vit Gabriel aller s'asseoir avec Matthieu. Il se retourna alors pour regarder son mari.

 

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?!

 

Draco sourit tendrement et embrassa son mari, leurs fille de 3 ans dans ses bras. Il savait très bien que dans ces cas là, il fallait mieux ne pas répliquer.

 

\- C'est la rentré chéri, et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Lui demanda doucement Draco son souffle effleurant les lèvres de son époux.

\- Non… Souffla Harry.

\- Cela veux dire moins de personnes à la maison en conséquent moins de chance d'être dérangés pendant que je te fait délicieusement l'amour, susurra Draco avec un sourire au coin.

 

Les joue d'Harry s'empourprèrent, il cacha alors, sa tête dans le torse de son mari et souffla un « Je t'aime » et c'était vrai, Merlin qu'il l'aimait. Et si on lui avait dit 20 ans plus tôt que son époux serait Draco Malfoy, il lui aurait rigolé au nez et lui aurait demandé si c'est bien du jus de citrouille qu'il buvait mais maintenant il ne voyait pas sa vie autrement qu'avec Draco Malfoy.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Donc voici un petit OS que j'avais écrit il y a quelques années déjà ( 2014, je pense ) et que je n'avais jamais eu le courage de poster. Il se peut qu'il reste des fautes ( l'orthographe n'ayant jamais été mon fort ) donc si quelqu'un se propose pour être beta je suis toute ouïe. ^^ 
> 
> Et je voulais savoir si vous aimeriez une suite et qu'est-ce que vous préféreriez : 1) La suite suivra les enfants a Poudlard et l'histoire continuera dans le temps ou 2) La suite remontera dans le temps où tout a commencé entre Draco et Harry et comment ils ont fait pour en arriver là.
> 
> voilà à vous de décider et merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
